


A House Divided Redux

by butterflycollective



Category: Guns of Paradise
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycollective/pseuds/butterflycollective
Summary: Based on "A House Divided" where Amelia, Claire and George are held hostage by bank robbers while Ethan and the townfolk argue about how to end the siege.
Relationships: Ethan Cord/Amelia Lawson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the characters just for fun.

Joseph was loading supplies into his uncle's wagon just as he usually did when they all rode into town. It'd begun as just another hot and dusty day in the small town of Paradise located on the edge of the valley near the Sierra Nevada Mountains.

Ben had been helping him load sacks of grain in the back while Ethan had been off settling some business. Men rode in horseback and drove wagons up and down the main street just as they did most days. Miners with their mules bringing what gold they found in the hillsides to the claims office to be weighed before taking their finds to the bank.

Joseph thought he'd much rather be doing that than spending a day off from studying doing mundane chores. Ben had been complaining about how George had been able to go with Claire to meet up with Amelia in the hotel.

They had gone to visit Scotty and his young baby Huckleberry for a spell while he and his brother did all the work.

He'd looked up the street for any sign of his uncle wearing his trademark blue shirt or his overcoat but saw nothing. Just the usual late morning traffic, both on the sidewalks and on the street.

Suddenly the sound of gunshots tore through the air, pushing the rest of the noise to the side, in the background where it became quickly forgotten. He looked up and saw about five men on horseback riding fast and hard down the street, kicking up a cloud of dust and firing shots in the air. He pulled his brother Ben down behind the wagon for cover. Though a part of him wanted to watch, he knew better than to risk it. His uncle would have his hide for one thing.

The men looked angry and determined…maybe running away from a posse behind them. They seemed to be heading straight to the hotel at the end of the street, yelling at panicking men and women to get out of their way. The same hotel where Claire and George were inside.

Joseph looked around for Ethan but still couldn't see him as the locals reacted to the uproar that had interrupted their quiet afternoon routine. Gunshots and men riding fast on horseback weren't unheard of but it'd been quiet for a while.

Inside the hotel a group of men playing poker heard the gunshots and reacted but didn't seem that alarmed. A couple rowdy men firing off their weapons in the street, something that wouldn't possibly affect them inside the hotel. Let Charlie and men like Ethan cord handle it if they happen to be around.

Amelia who sat at a nearby table with Claire and George held tightly to Huckleberry. She felt more alarmed and told the children to move down and take some cover. They'd wait until the gunshots stopped and then figure out what happened. She'd met up with Ethan in town and had taken Claire and George to visit with Huckleberry in the hotel. Scotty had handed him off to her and they fussed over the baby that had been growing so fast.

Outside, Charlie, the defacto marshal grabbed his gun and ran to the hotel where the men on horseback had headed. He'd been appointed in the position after the last corrupt excuse for a lawman had been run off by Ethan not long after Mr. Lee had taken in two Chinese children who'd worked in the mines. But no one else wanted the job. Oh, they all wanted a marshal to protect their businesses but if something happened, he got blamed for it by the likes of Axelrod and Amos. He wished they'd just stop complaining and pick up a gun to help him with keeping outlaws out of Paradise, but though they talked a big talk and loved to gripe, none of them volunteered.

Only Ethan had helped him and he scanned the frightened crowd looking for him but he couldn't see him. He did see Scotty step outside the hotel, no doubt to see what the commotion was all about, and right when the men on horseback reached the hotel.

One of the men took a shot at Scotty and he reacted quickly running alongside the front veranda until he could leap over it into the street. Charlie ran up to the men as they dismounted their horses and aimed his gun at them. He knew he was the law in Paradise and it was his job to try to stop them…even if it was just him against at least five of them.

"Hold it right there mister…"

That just got him dinged in the shoulder when one of the outlaws shot him, knocking him down on the round.

The outlaws took that as a sign to rush inside the hotel while Tiny and another man pulled Charlie to safety behind a makeshift barricade.

"My baby's inside…," Charlie muttered grabbing his injured shoulder.

Tiny just appraised him quickly.

"You're hurt…"

Ethan rushed out of the mercantile after hearing the gunshots and the men ride by on horseback. He saw Joseph and Ben standing by the wagon and putting his hand on Joseph's shoulder told them both to stay there. He pulled his gun out and ran right toward where the men on horseback had gone…inside the hotel.

The same hotel where Claire and George had gone with Amelia to visit Huckleberry. As he ran towards the hotel, his heart lodged in his throat. If anything happened to them…

Amelia and the children stood up as soon as the door swung open and a group of angry, yelling men with guns entered the hotel.

A man walked towards them.

"What's going on?"

Bang, and he was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"I said inside…"

Amelia had grabbed hold of Huckleberry instinctively as the men started yelling threats and pushing the men at the poker table around. She knew they'd kill them as soon as look at them…something had riled these men up. Likely they were outlaws fresh off of robbing a bank, a train and maybe they'd already left a trail of dead bodies to Paradise.

One of them a hardened man with light colored hair who seemed to be the ringleader barked commands to his other men to cover the windows.

"You see anything move…shoot it."

A man carried in a wounded outlaw and then another ran to a window, broke the glass and then stuck his rifle out of it. Amelia knew that a shootout was likely eminent. She knew she had to take steps immediately to protect the children.

The ringleader who was named Moses ordered his men to go and round everyone up. Amelia tried to herd the children while carrying the baby to another exit. But an outlaw jumped in front of them blocking the doorway just before they reached it.

"Back…"

So Amelia directed the children quickly to go back into the main area. Her heart beating fast but she knew that the best chance to keep them alive would be to obey the outlaws' orders.

"Who are you?"

Moses looked at her.

"Just say calm."

His voice had an iciness to it that wouldn't be challenged…not if a person wanted to live. She had three children to protect so she did as he said, her mind working furiously.

"Do what I say and nobody else will get hurt."

Claire flinched and held onto George but Amelia held onto her, to help calm her as much as possible.

"Don't do as I say and someone's going to get killed."

She knew that the one who did the speaking controlled the others and he'd be the one making the decisions including who lived and who died while in the hotel. Moses herded them back into the main room.

From there, she saw Moses go to where one of the men lay prostate on the floor writhing in pain. Crying out for relief while Moses reassured him.

"You'll make it Zack."

Amelia noticed that his voice though concerned had been laced with affection as well.

Ethan ran up to where Charlie lay behind the makeshift barricade still holding onto his injured shoulder. Scotty ran over to join them.

"My baby's in there with them Ethan…"

Ethan asked if he were all right and Scotty nodded. Charlie wasn't all right and when Ethan checked out his shoulder, he writhed in pain.

"Looks like you're going to live…better go get Baxter."

That'd be the closest thing the town had to a doctor which was actually its barber. Ethan didn't trust him with the serious injuries but he knew Charlie's wound though painful was mostly a flesh wound. He didn't need to call for John Taylor to remove any bullets.

Ethan stepped over Charlie and took his gun over to another makeshift barricade to better assess the hotel. The same one with Amelia and two of the children, Scotty's baby and likely other hostages as well inside it. But he couldn't get caught up in that, he had to think methodically, assess the situation, and then figure out what to do.

The men in the hotel just started shooting from the windows and Ethan and Scotty felt bullets splinter the wood around them and kick up the dirt in the street. Damn these men were riled up about something…must be running from something real bad too. They'd ridden into town like the devil was on their back straight to the hotel.

Ethan thought he saw one man carrying another who might be wounded which told him a lot. He filed that one away while he shot back at the men inside the hotel. Damn Axelrod was hunched nearby raising a fuss, telling him to do something.

Well he was doing something…trying not to get shot by a bunch of determined outlaws he knew nothing about except they'd shoot without hesitation and there were hostages inside. When the guns stopped firing and an uneasy stillness filled the air instead, he knew it was time to start talking.

"You in the hotel? What do you want?"

Silence met him and Ethan didn't much like that. So he tried again.

"Tell us what you want."

This time the front door opened and two of them dragged out a man and tossed his limp body down the stairs until it hit the street. Ethan's body tensed…so they'd already shot hostages…at least one anyway.

The man inside the hotel yelled out something and then told them to send in the lawman.

Axelrod of course told Ethan that he needed to get going inside that hotel right now. Ethan wished the mercantile owner would just shut up.

"Our lawman's been shot."

"Then send someone else."

The man threatened to kill everyone in the hotel and Ethan knew at that point, he'd do it if he'd already shot one of them in the takeover. Axelrod looked over to the man next to him.

"You go Amos…"

"Why me?"

"People respect you."

Amos shook his head not wanting any part of it.

"They respect you…you go."

"They respect you more…"

Ethan just listened to the two of them mouthing off…in some pissing match that amounted to nothing. His eyes remained on the hotel…surveying it from top to bottom and every different corner, every window looking for any vantage point. His attention threatened to stray in other areas, more personal ways in worrying about the children.

But then he knew Amelia was with them, she'd take care of them, watch over them and keep them safe. She'd risked her life already to save George from getting shot, without hesitation. Her being with them inside there would let him stick to concentrating on getting them all out of there alive.

"I'm coming up…"

He started walking towards the hotel and the man he saw partly hidden in the doorway told him to drop his gun belt. He didn't want to do that to be completely defenseless against men who'd be holding tightly to their own guns.

But he did it anyway and the man instructed him further on how to approach. He did so cautiously, every step deliberate. He kept a sharp eye so as not to miss any detail…anything he might need to figure out how to end this without bloodshed.

He eyed the man lying on the ground by the steps but there wasn't anything he could do for him. Walking up the steps, hearing them creak beneath his feet, he reached the top and pushed the door open.

Bracing himself for what he might see inside. He knew that Claire and George…Amelia and the baby would be there somewhere. He knew he had to push any emotional reactions he might have aside, show off nothing that'd give the outlaws any edge over them.

He'd already had to surrender his guns…he didn't want to yield any more advantages. After entering the hotel, he heard the men approach him, cocking their rifles at his back. He saw the hostages ahead of him in a cluster.

"That's far enough."

So he stopped. Claire's eyes widened.

"Uncle Ethan…"

About a dozen including women and children. Amelia and Claire sat at a table and George sat on Claire's lap.

Ethan eyed the outlaws carefully and then looked again at the hostages.

"Everyone all right?"

They just stared back at him but Amelia gave him the slightest of nods. He turned to look at Moses.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter…you?"

Ethan sighed knowing not to push it.

"Name's Ethan Cord."

Moses reacted instantly.

"Cord…under different circumstances I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ethan paused.

"You let all these people go…you want a hostage, you got me."

Moses shook his head saying Ethan had no value to him not compared to women and children.

"I'll get people sobbing here…"

When Ethan realized that wasn't going to work he cut to the chase.

"What do you want?"

Moses gave his demands which were a doctor for the wounded Zachariah, a week's worth of food, fresh horses, the usual demands by outlaws on the run.

"We got that, then it's adios."

Ethan sighed.

"Food and horses are no problem. Town doesn't have a doctor…"

"Then get someone else….got a man who's gut shot," Moses said, "he dies…they all die."

Ethan knew when there was no room to negotiate, looking at the man's stony face.

"I'll get someone else."

Then George jumped off of Claire's lap and started calling for him…which threatened to undo his resolve.

"Don't go…"

When the outlaws started to grab his nephew, then the fists came out and Ethan started fighting them. He pointed his finger at Moses.

"I'll do my part…you keep your part of the bargain. You leave these people alone…keep your hands off the children."

One of the outlaws sneered.

"What if I don't?"

Ethan had reached the end of his willing to compromise with these lowlifes.

"I'll kill you."

Moses made Ross put his gun down and Ethan knelt before George looking into his eyes. The boy looked scared and he had to calm him down in just a few seconds.

"I got to go now…get these men what they need."

"I'll go with you."

But Ethan knew the outlaws would never allow that…even though George looked at him so plaintively.

"George I need you to stay here. Stay with Claire in case she gets scared. Can you do that for me?"

His youngest nephew nodded solemnly.

"Yes Sir…"

Then George wrapped his arms around him so tightly, Ethan couldn't but hug him back…saying goodbye for now. Damn it was so hard to walk away from a little boy trying hard to be brave.

George went back to sit with Claire as Ethan watched and then his eyes met with those of Amelia's who'd let him know the only way she could that she'd look after the children until they were all reunited again.

Moses shot him a steely look, telling him to let that body outside serve as a warning that if anyone approached the hotel, there'd be plenty more of them.

Amelia watched him go, hugging both of the children closer to her. She'd been watching the men very carefully since they stormed the hotel.

Doing some assessing of her own. She'd do whatever it took to make sure the children were safe and she knew being on the inside, she'd have the best chances of doing that. That and being a woman never hurt.

Ethan tried to hold an impromptu town meeting in the area across from the hotel and that's when he saw the different factions in the town start reforming and fighting with each other right away. He had to tell them to shut up more than once.

Amos and Axelrod in typical fashion were opposed to anything he wanted to do. Tiny and Scotty were more aligned with him.

"We got a lot of work to do."

Amos stepped forward.

"I don't know Cord…I don't think we should let these outlaws push us around. There are more of us than there are of them."

Ethan vetoed that one right away.

"What's your idea? Storm the hotel?"

"I think we ought to consider our options."

Ethan tried to keep his patience.

"Options? They already killed one man."

But while some folks thought they should give into the demands others didn't like that. Ethan brought up the fact that one of the outlaws was gutshot and told Baxter he had to go in there and treat him. The man just shook his head vehemently.

"I'm just a barber."

He tried to persuade Baxter to treat the man but the barber kept putting his foot down and refusing.

Joseph just looked at the man in disgust.

"Just forget it, he's a coward."

Ethan sighed.

"Joseph…"

But it didn't seem to bother Baxter one bit.

"I'd rather be a live coward than a dead hero."

Joseph proved to be defiant.

"I wouldn't…"

The grumbling continued about who would go inside the hotel and treat the gunshot wound, with Ethan growing more and more frustrated.

Tiny spoke up from his great height.

"There is nobody else."

Then Ben piped up.

"John Taylor…"

Joseph nodded.

"I'll find him."

Ethan agreed with the plan.

"Take Ben with you and be careful."

He watched as the two boys took off to find the Indian. Then he directed Tiny to get the horses and others to get the week's worth of food.

More balking followed from Axelrod who owned the mercantile.

"That's a lot of food who's going to pay for it?"

Ethan waved his hands in frustration.

"We don't have time for that now…"

Axelrod didn't budge.

"No money no food."

God Ethan wanted to just smack the man.

"I'll pay for it Axelrod…"

Ethan felt so angry at how some of the town's people were acting. If they kept being so damn selfish, the hostages might not survive the siege if the outlaws took their ire out on them.

He had no intentions of letting that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan instructed Hobbs to start sending wires…to Carson City, Reno to find out whatever they could about this band of outlaws.

"Should I get them to send help?"

Ethan sighed.

"Help us do what…sit around and wait? We got to find out what we're up against."

He'd been listening to the bickering from the likes of Axelrod and Amos and wasn't putting up with it. With Charlie wounded the town had put him in charge of ending the siege and getting the hostages out. Just like it so often put him in the position of having to make hard decisions that any marshal would have to make…only he wasn't getting paid for it.

But right now, his mind wasn't on the pettiness of town politics, it was on the hostages. It'd been so damn hard not to stand there worrying about Claire and George, he'd given the hardened outlaws an ultimatum of his own. Any of them laid a hand on or harmed the children, they were as good as dead at his hand.

He meant it too. He'd carried out his promise even if it killed him.

Inside the hotel, Moses mopped the forehead of the wounded one, Zachariah.

"You can make it little brother…"

His brother muttered clearly in a lot of pain. Gut shots were the worst…they didn't kill a man fast, they killed a man real slowly…bit by bit until he just about begged to be put out of his misery. That wasn't going to happen with Zack, not if he had anything to do with it, Moses vowed.

He walked past the bar and bumped into an old wizened man who looked like a miner.

"Mister, I got two bags of gold out there if you want them…just let these people go."

Moses just shook his head at it, thinking it pretty funny and told the bartender to pour the man a drink.

The baby started crying as Amelia kept her eyes on the outlaws. She'd been trying to sort them all out from one another. There'd been Moses the leader, Zach the wounded one, a couple others that she hadn't separated from their propensity to keep their shotguns close to them and then some younger wild eyed, long haired guy who'd been keeping a sharp eye on her.

The look in his eyes she'd seen many times before…when men looked at her but most of the time she ignored it. She'd spent a good chunk of her adulthood being married which made her off limits. But she hadn't seen her husband in over two years. Still she hadn't really allowed herself to feel anything about a man until Ethan.

Not that it was anything more than close friendship…the children bringing them together. He'd kissed her a time or two but it hadn't seemed to mean anything. But she knew how much the children meant to him…and how they'd grown on her and she meant to do whatever it took to protect them.

This man looked at her as a predator might at prey. She tried not to pay him any mind, not to encourage anything. But when the baby started crying, he got agitated from his corner.

Langston, his name was told them to shut the baby up and Claire responded meekly by doing that. But Huckleberry grew fussy which made the outlaw even more upset. He approached them.

"Make him shut up."

George got up in front of him.

"You're scaring him."

Langley glared at him.

"You sit down."

Amelia helped him while eying the man.

"Such a powerful man…"

He got in her face in a flash.

"I'll show you just what it is that makes me feel powerful."

She tried not to recoil from his words or his closeness. Moses spoke up from where he sat.

"Leave her be."

But Langley wasn't done.

"Tell her to watch her mouth."

Moses sighed, his head down.

"You watch your mouth lady."

Amelia wasn't having any of it at this point once he'd threatened a baby.

"You watch your men."

Moses got up from the bar and turned around to face her, pure menace on his face.

"Don't you tell me what to do."

Langley mocked her.

"Who does she think she is?"

George piped up.

"The banker…"

Just like that all the outlaws' eyes were on her and she tried not to shrink back in response. Moses just looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"The banker…"

The hotel door opened and Moses came out, holding onto Amelia with his gun out.

"Where's Cord?"

Ethan parted through the crowd, his eyes on the sight in front of him. What was the man doing bringing Amelia out? Icy fear threatened to take hold of him but he staved it back. Whatever was going on, it wouldn't do her any good. No, he had to stay the professional…the one who'd had experience dealing with outlaws holed up in buildings with hostages. That's what would keep the people inside there alive.

"Understand the little lady owns the bank?"

Ethan knew what the outlaws had planned now. They were going to loot it. He knew all the townspeople congregated around him now would figure it out soon enough too. He had to act quickly.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal."

At that, Ethan heard the reactions all around him and knew he'd have a revolt on his hands soon enough.

Amelia just stood there next to Moses, his gun in her side, her eyes like stone. Ethan didn't know if she read anything going on in front of her. She didn't betray an inch of fear but she'd always been good at hiding it.

The crowd began to surround Amelia and people including Baxter beseeched her not to give their money away…as if she had a choice. But she just stared coldly at them and kept walking.

"I don't have a choice Mr. Baxter…I'm sorry."

She wished they'd get out of her way. Any delay might endanger the lives of those in the hotel. She sensed Ethan walking behind her but remained focused on taking each step towards the bank, one at a time. She didn't like what she'd had to do any more than the men upset with her but there were lives in the balance and she refused to risk one of them.

They walked inside the bank to do what she called her first bank robbery, to Moses. She glanced at Ethan who stood there occasionally but betrayed nothing. Feelings even for him, a luxury she couldn't afford right now…not when lives were at stake. Moses just stood there making commentary while she did the hard work.

"This isn't exactly the richest bank I ever robbed."

Amelia kept loading up the bags.

"Paradise isn't exactly the richest town."

Ethan glanced at Moses.

"Robbed many banks?"

"Robbed a few…"

Amelia reached for the copper bars to add to the loot.

"This is my first…"

"Pleasure doing business with you Ma'am."

She flashed him a look of disgust as they left the empty bank. Ethan had to order everyone back as they walked back into the street.

She carrying all the assets with Moses holding onto her and keeping the gun close, she could feel it. Ethan walked behind her and she knew he felt totally helpless.

They all looked up and saw a group of men including Amos and Axelrod cut them off with shotguns in hand. Ethan just wished they'd all go home.

He told Amos to get out of the way. But the man refused to budge.

"Not until we get our money back."

Moses just said no.

The townsmen aimed their rifles straight at them.

"Take one more step and we'll open fire."

Ethan had enough of their posturing at that point. Especially when during the arguing on both sides, Moses threatened to massacre everyone in the hotel.

Amos sneered.

"Doesn't matter to us. We don't have family in there."

Scotty yelled back immediately.

"Well a lot of us do."

The arguing threatened to become physical. Moses sneered amid the yelling.

"Nice town you got here…"

He shot his gun into the air saying he'd had enough. Ethan pleaded with them to go along with it to keep the hostages safe.

"We're going back to the hotel. Anyone who wants to stop us is going to have to deal with me."

Amos stepped forward again.

"Who's side are you on anyway Cord?"

"The hostages…"

Amos raised his gun but Ethan like lightning disabled him pushing him on the ground.

"Anyone else?"

He emptied out Amos' gun and gave it back to him.

The outlaws celebrated the success of the bank owner though the miner by the bar remained unimpressed.

"Whatever you got it'll be chicken's feed compared to the gold I got outside."

One outlaw told him to shut up. Claire turned to Amelia.

"Is that all the money you have in the bank?"

Amelia nodded. George scolded them for robbing the bank just when Ben ran in the door.

"We found him."

The outlaws all turned to aim their guns at him and Ethan yelled at them to wait. John Taylor walked in with Ben and Joseph.

"He's the doctor," Ethan said.

The outlaws didn't look too impressed. One of them sneered.

"An Indian…"

John Taylor lifted a finger.

"Very observant."

The one outlaw protested.

"You're not going to let him work on Zachariah are you?"

Moses just stood there stony, having to make a decision fast.

"Is he any good?"

Ethan nodded.

"He saved my life…and hers."

Meaning Amelia…and Moses looked at her as she nodded slightly.

"He's all you got," Ethan reminded him.

Moses made his decision by taking John Taylor to the wounded man as one of the outlaws protested calling it a mistake.

Another robber counted the loot from the bank, to the tune of $4643 getting all excited by it. Joseph stood there looking at his siblings.

"Are you all right?"

George nodded.

Ethan put his hand on his oldest nephew's shoulder.

"Joseph you go outside and tell everyone the gang's getting ready to leave. Take Ben with you and bring the horses and supplies up to the hotel."

"Yes Sir…"

He did just that and Ethan hated putting such a young boy in that position but none of the grown men would help him get the hostages freed, they were too busy fighting and he knew plotting against him. After all he'd lived on the fringes of the town as a gunslinger long enough to know how they operated.

Ethan left and Amelia watched him go. She knew he was doing everything he could to keep them safe and to get them out of there. But she knew there was only so much one man even one like Ethan could do…so she had to do her part as well. She had to put together a plan of her own and that meant watching them silently.

Ethan walked out and saw John Taylor ripping open Zachariah's shirt. He knew it looked real bad even at a distance. He knew the Indian would have his work cut out for him but no one could save a man's life or bring a woman back from the brink of death better than he.

"All the horses and food are being gathered," he said, "you can leave in a few minutes."

John Taylor looked up at Ethan.

"No he won't."

Moses looked at him.

"What you talking about?"

"I can get the bullet out but there's a lot of bleeding inside. He needs time."

Ethan sighed, thinking that wasn't something that they had…if he wanted to get the hostages out before the shooting started. The longer a hostage siege lasted, the worse it ended for those trapped inside it.

"Leave now and he won't recover…"

Moses obviously listened to that.

"How soon can he come?"

"A week…maybe…"

Langston spoke up from behind them.

"We got to leave now. We wasted too much time already."

Moses stood up to face the other outlaw.

"You heard what the Indian said, we leave now and it could kill him."

The stout outlaw countered.

"That Indian's lying…"

Ethan just glared at him.

"Why would he lie? You think he wants you here?"

John Taylor interjected.

"One way to find out.

The standoff between outlaws, Ethan and John Taylor continued for several minutes until Langston grew weary of it.

"I say let's pull out."

The stout outlaw agreed.

"I'm with him."

Ethan watched as the gang seemed to be splitting up in front of him. He knew that nerves were already frayed at this point, god knew what they'd just ran away from and that could be both good and bad for the hostages' chances of getting out alive.

Yells of them leaving filled the hotel. Langston turned to Moses.

"What do you say?"

But the leader of the gang remained resolute.

"We stay."

The stout outlaw sneered.

"That's just one."

Moses didn't back down an inch. Ethan realized why he'd become the leader of the fractious gang of outlaws. The man had a strong presence even for his size.

"Any objections…hmmm?"

The outlaws standing in the doorway immediately backed down.

John Taylor sighed.

"I still can't guarantee he'll be fit to travel in the morning. Can't even guarantee he'll be alive."

Ethan watched Moses' face tighten.

"I'll tell you what Indian. If he aint alive, you'll be dead."

John Taylor smiled not too perturbed.

"I kind of assumed that."

Zachariah writhed in pain on the ground while John Taylor pressed on his belly.

"Hang in Zach."

Ethan heard the strain in Moses' voice which spoke of how much he cared about his younger brother.

He went outside to face the angry mob led by who else, but Amos and Axelrod. They didn't much like the news that the outlaws would be holed up in the hotel overnight. It's not that they cared a whit for the people trapped inside with them, they were more worried about their stolen money.

"The hostages?"

That was Scotty who had his baby inside the hotel.

"They have to stay in the hotel Scotty."

Ben chimed in.

"What about Claire and George?"

Ethan sighed at the near panic in the young boy's voice and stooped to get eye level with him.

"They're going to be all right Ben. Mrs. Lawson will look after them."

"Who will look after Mrs. Lawson?"

Ethan just looked at his nephew unable to answer. He didn't know the answer to that and didn't want to think about it. He'd known she'd been scared inside with the rest of the hostages but had tried so hard not to show it. He knew the safety of the hostages including Claire and George rested on her shoulders…but he trusted her. He didn't like having to rely on others but with her…she was the one person in the world he did trust.

With his life and with that of the children. Better to focus on trying to break up what could quickly turn into a lynching mob. The only thing that stood between now and that was him and Charlie, his busted arm in a sling.

"Look the rest of you, you'd better head on home. It's almost dark. Come morning it'll all be over and we can have our town back."

He could have the children back home where they belonged and Amelia…she'd be safe too. She'd caught him totally unaware with how she made him feel. In his arms, that's where she belonged. He'd never felt like he did now and he'd gotten to the point where he wanted to explore it.

Ethan walked away but Ben paused when he heard voices from the nearby corral from some disgruntled businessmen.

"We got to figure out how to get our money back."

Ben turned to look at them. He knew they were planning on finding a way to go against his uncle's wishes. As Axelrod and Hobbs walked away, he followed them.

He just had to find out what these men had planned. The lives of the hostages might depend on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell and darkened the subdued town of Paradise. Ethan and other men stood watch over the hotel a distance away.

"Ethan my baby's in there."

Scotty just walked away and pulled his glasses off as tears threatened. Damn he'd just gotten his baby back and already faced losing him. A man's life could change in an instant both for the better and for the worse…he didn't want to face the latter. He wanted to raise Huckleberry with Mary and watch him grow up, hitting all the milestones.

Being a father had been the best of all rewards. The thought it might be snatched away from him by a pack of brutal thugs…left him angry and scared. Ethan watched him knowing how he felt…as he'd just gotten the children and damn it if they hadn't grown on him, wheedled their way into his heart. They gave him his life back and something to live for besides killing.

Claire held the baby as she walked back and forth soothing him. Moses sat by his ailing brother as John Taylor tended to him using folk remedies that curled his hair…and when John Taylor calmly labeled the ingredients in his brand of medicine, Moses didn't want to hear it. He just wanted his brother better and fit to travel by morning.

"Warned you didn't I?"

Moses turned to the stout outlaw.

"Get yourself a drink…"

Then he turned his attention to John Taylor.

"Why did you tell me my brother couldn't be moved? Kept your mouth shut, we'd be long gone. Hostages would be free."

John Taylor shrugged.

"I guess that's because I'm a better doctor than I am a liar."

Moses gently caressed his brother's cheek.

Amelia sat at the table watching Claire play a game with George involving coffee cups. He'd been so good at keeping calm taking his uncle's words to heart.

Langston spoke up from behind her.

"Ah I'm hungry. Hey Banker Lady…I'm hungry. You cook?"

Claire spoke up.

"I can cook."

The outlaw sneered.

"I wasn't talking to you was I?"

Amelia turned to face him forcing calm into her voice.

"Yes."

Langston leered at her.

"What else can you do?"

The other outlaw had his own priorities.

"Get in there and fix us something to eat…and you can help her little missy."

He hammered his glass on the table.

"Let's go…"

Amelia got up followed by Claire. She headed to the kitchen while Claire went behind the bar. The younger girl took out the plates and called George over to help her when she saw an outlaw approach him.

"Don't talk to him George."

"I remind him of his little boy."

"Stay away from him all right?"

George nodded.

Amelia prepared the meal in the kitchen by herself away from the other hostages. Cooking had never been a strongpoint of hers as Pierce loved to tease but she could throw a meal together…make a passable bread pudding in a pinch. She'd been raised out in the wilderness of the Outback miles away from a tiny town that passed for civilization.

She got out a pot but she picked out other items as well. She knew that she'd just separated herself from the other hostages…and outlaws which made her vulnerable. She kept herself busy cooking to not remember that she was a young woman surrounded by outlaw men…including one who'd been watching her every movement since it started. She knew he was watching and waiting like a predator and he'd show his true colors before long.

Her hands shook and she hated being afraid, even more showing it to others. Showing fear made a person look weak and a woman living by herself and running a bank in a rustic town built on mining just couldn't afford that. It made her an oddity to most people around her but not to Ethan…he might have noticed her tendency to put walls around her but he didn't judge her for it.

At least not most of the time. But letting another man get that close to her…a part of her fought it even as she embraced it. He'd made more than hints that he wanted a more physical relationship but he didn't push it. She wanted that and yet…and thinking about him right now wasn't going to help her with what she knew was coming up.

One of the outlaws was going to walk into the kitchen to take advantage of her isolation and she knew which one. So when she heard the door finally open and the footsteps of well-worn boots approach her she didn't even turn around.

He put his hands on her waist and started sniffing her like as if he knew her well.

"Need a hand?"

She shook her head trying to move away before panic hit her. He began stroking her hair.

"You sure? I'm good with my hands."

She turned on him in a flash, welding a knife in her hands. Oh she'd been ready all right. It's not like she'd never been in this situation before.

"So am I…"

He grabbed her more tightly, trying to knock the knife out of her hand to the floor and she struggled against him.

"That's all right. A little fight makes it more interesting."

They wrestled and she felt powerless in his grip, the knife falling out of her hand to the floor. He then moved to kiss her and she struggled to resist.

Just then another outlaw arrived in the kitchen.

"Leave her alone."

Langston paid him no mind, keeping his hands on Amelia.

"Just having a little fun."

The outlaw pointed his gun at Langston.

"I said leave her alone…"

Amelia watched the interplay between the two of them. Not that she believed for one second the outlaw holding the gun and issuing the orders intended to help her. No, this was some dynamic between the two that existed long before they showed up in Paradise.

Langston released her.

"Anything you say partner."

The outlaw turned to Amelia.

"Have dinner about ready lady?"

Her heart beat so quickly, her breathing she could barely control but she just stared at Langston.

"Yes…"

Then she grabbed the pot by the handle and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two men alone.

The men gathered in the store to plan out to get their money back. They didn't know that Ben hid nearby listening to every word.

"How about fire? Burn them out."

Baxter spoke up.

"What about the hostages?"

Hobbs didn't seem to care much.

"We're probably doing the hostages a favor. Chance is the gang's going to kill them all anyway."

Baxter brightened up.

"That's right. We're probably their only chance."

Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey wait a minute…what's that."

All the men looked to where Ben had been hiding. The little boy ran for it but Axelrod brought him kicking and screaming to the group of them.

"What will we do with him?"

Axelrod grimaced.

"We can't let him go. He'll run straight to his uncle."

Hobbs thought fast.

"We'll have to keep him here. Got some rope?"

Axelrod nodded.

"It's in the back."

Hobbs gestured to Baxter.

"You stay with him here until we're finished."

He turned to Ben.

"Sorry to do this boy but I don't have a choice…"

Then he gagged him.

Ethan broke sticks and paced in his frustration outside the hotel. He was so close to his family in there and unable to help them. Joseph stood nearby and Ethan knew the younger boy mirrored his own frustration. Joseph had a fearlessness inside of him to help others even at a cost to himself and Ethan feared it, knowing it'd just get his nephew killed.

Joseph stared at his uncle.

"I hate this. I feel so helpless."

Ethan knew all about that…he'd been pacing for the past hour or so after sundown unable to think of anything but what the children and Amelia faced inside the hotel.

"Can't we do something? Anything?"

Ethan leaned over a railing listening to the same words that ran inside his own head. God he hated not doing anything being a man of action.

"We can sit here and wait."

And hate every moment of that though he didn't say it. The answer did little to appease Joseph.

"That's it? Just sit here?"

"Look Joseph there are times that no matter how much you want to jump into something, the only thing you can do is wait. Right now all I want to do is go in there and save our people but I can't do that."

Joseph looked at him silently.

"Because I know that anything I do is going to be riskier than doing nothing…and I'm no good at doing nothing."

He stopped pacing.

"So I got to stand here and be patient and so do you."

Then he realized he was dealing with a young boy who didn't know the realities of his line of work.

"Look Joseph I'm sorry…"

"I know…"

"Where's Ben?"

"He's around…I don't know."

"Go find him for me."

Ethan went back to breaking sticks…hating that he had to stand and wait but not willing to risk the alternative. There'd be a time to act and then he'd be more than ready.

Moses went to check in on his ailing brother, saying he looked better. John Taylor was checking his wraps.

"He is…"

Moses stroked his brother's head.

"Just hang in there Zack. You can do this…"

John Taylor watched him.

"Be careful…man in your line of work…feelings can get in the way."

Moses' face hardened again.

"You just heal my brother Indian. Don't try and save my soul."

In the other room, Claire tended to the baby who'd settled down in his bassinet. Amelia walked over to her.

"Did you see what happened in the kitchen?

"Yes."

"Have you ever heard the expression, divide and conquer?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Amelia hugged her.

"Remember it."

"Right…"

Then the stout outlaw yelled from the back of the room.

"Hey get us another bottle."

Amelia reached to pick up Huckleberry.

"Get it yourself."

Langston spoke up.

"You know…you and me got unfinished business."

Amelia struggled to remain calm, focusing on the baby in her arms.

"I don't do business with ungrammatical outlaws."

The stout outlaw chuckled and Langston just looked puzzled.

"What'd she say?"

Langston got up and headed towards her and was quickly blocked by two of the outlaws.

"Back off," one of them said, "Just sit down, back up."

Amelia watched them carefully still holding onto the baby. Claire cleaned the bar and then looked down to see a handgun tucked away on top of a towel.

"Don't just stand there bring it on over."

So Claire did that, thinking about the hidden gun. Amelia watched the two outlaws feuding with Langston even as they sat down with a fresh bottle of whisky.

She began to come up with a plan.

Ben struggled to get away from where he'd been tied up by the businessmen. He had to get loose and tell Ethan what they had planned.

Baxter paced back and forth keeping an eye on him. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Ben!"

It was Joseph and he tried to answer but he was gagged so it came out muffled.

"Ben…Ben where are you?"

Baxter told the younger boy to hush up.

"Quiet…"  
Then his brother's voice grew fainter and as Baxter resumed his pacing, he began to struggle to get untied again.

Scotty and Ethan were in an office with Charlie.

"We're going to organize a posse to follow them as soon as they leave town."

Ethan looked at Scotty who'd made the suggestion.

"You can't chase a man who knows he's being followed Scotty you got to get ahead of him."

"How?"

"When they leave town they can only go east or west…we put men on both trails. Take a lot of men."

"And I'm not sure we can find that many volunteers."

A man came in and handed a wire to them.

"You're right Ethan…it's the notorious Henderson gang. They're wanted only in Texas."

Not any more according to the man, they'd tried to rob a train in Reno and it went bad, people died including two children.

Ethan's heart fell into the pit of his stomach and he remembered his ultimatum. Men like these wouldn't abide by it if they'd already killed children. But he meant what he said too, he'd kill them if they broke it even if it cost him his own life.

Charlie kept reading.

"It says here they got about a dozen Union Pacific detectives on their trail. Been after them for three weeks."

Ethan looked back at him.

"That means that those detectives are less than a day's ride away."

Charlie sighed.

"You might get to set up your ambush after all."

But Ethan still didn't like it. He knew the Henderson gang was no doubt smart enough to figure out a way to avoid it…and it might involve hostages.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness fell inside the hotel and most of the hostage were asleep where they sat. Utter exhaustion trumping fear for at least a while. Several of the outlaws had nodded off as well.

But not Langston. He had stood by and waited for his opportunity, for what he'd been waiting for all night.

He slapped the leg of the stout outlaw, rousing him.

"Moses wants you."

Then when that man got up to leave, he cracked him in the back of the head with his gun knocking him out.

Amelia woke up from the noise to hear footsteps behind her.

"Banker lady…it's time to go someplace a little more private."

Langston. She didn't have much time to react.

"I heard there's a honeymoon suite."

She whirled around.

"Get off me."

Claire and George went after Langston jumping on him. He knocked George on the floor but Claire held onto his back yelling at him.

Another outlaw grabbed hold of Claire and Langston dragged Amelia out of the room right into Moses who'd come over to see what was going on.

"Let her go."

The outlaws let the two women go putting their hands up. They went to tend to George.

"Are you all right," Claire asked.

He nodded. Then Moses grabbed Langston by the lapels, shaking him and slamming him against the wall.

"You keep your hands off of her."

Langston argued back.

"Why…what does she mean to you?"

Moses released him and eyed Amelia where she was with George and Claire.

"I've got other plans for her."

Amelia just stared back at him knowing full well how much more formidable Moses would prove to be. She had to watch herself with him.

Ben struggled to get freed from his bondage, rubbing the ropes around his wrists against a jagged piece of metal back and forth. Suddenly, his hands broke loose but when Baxter looked down at him, he didn't let on.

In another room, the men plotted how they would get kerosene and set the hotel on fire to force the outlaws out of the burning building. Then when the gang came out the front door, they'd pick them off one by one.

"What about Cord?"

Cobb just loaded his gun.

"If he causes any trouble I'll do what I have to…even if it means killing Cord."

John Taylor tended to his patient as Moses returned to check on him.

"Well I think his fever's broken…"

"That's good…right?"

John Taylor nodded.

"He's still unconscious."

"Asleep…"

"Will he be able to travel?"

"Yes…I think so."

Moses sighed.

"Nice work Indian."

John Taylor just gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah…"

Then he walked away.

Langston looked at the outlaw rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Roy…it was the liquor and the damn banker lady…I was out of my head. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you…no hard feelings?"

He reached out his hand to Roy.

"Come on Roy…we're partners. We're supposed to iron out our problems."

Amelia watched the men carefully then leaned closer to Claire.

"It's hard enough just apologizing…"

Roy shook Langston's hand.

"You ever do think of trying that again, I'll cut out your heart."

The men returned to drinking after that and after Amelia had whispered in her ear, Claire approached them.

"May I get a cool towel for your head?"

The man said he'd like that and Amelia watched as Claire went behind the bar looking for what had been stashed there. She saw Claire prepare the water and then reach down to put what must be the handgun in the pocket of her dress.

It was risky but Amelia knew the men would be far less suspicious of the young girl than they would be of her…and she needed to get her hands on a gun. When Ethan came in here and she knew he would…he'd be unarmed against outlaws who'd be fully armed.

He'd need a weapon or another gun in the fight if he managed to get his hands on one. Claire took the man his cool towel and then went back to sit with Amelia.

She slipped her the gun which Amelia put in her own pocket. The two women held hands and they waited.

Joseph was still yelling for his brother and Ben had to finish getting loose. He pulled the gag out of his mouth and untied his feet from the chair. He sprinted past Baxter when his back was turned and the man grabbed him.

He screamed and Joseph came inside, cracking a broom over Baxter's back. Ben kicked the man's shins and the two boys fled the store.

The mob of vigilantes grabbed their shotguns and their kerosene to leave the store to put their plan into action. But when they walked outside, Ethan waited for them armed with his own shotgun.

"Going someplace?"

Amos raised his gun and aimed it.

"Out of our way…"

"I'm not going to do it."

"That gang took all our money. We're not just going to sit here and let you help them escape."

Ethan felt so disgusted with the men in front of them. Caring only about their money and not the lives of the hostages inside the hotel. Not even for women and children. He'd deal with them later, right now he had a job to do.

"Oh yes you are."

Axelrod blurted out.

"Go ahead Amos…he's just one men."

But then more men appeared also with guns, including Charlie and Tiny.

The vigilantes dropped their weapons. Ethan just watched them.

"I don't know who's worse. You or the men in the hotel."

He just wanted to slam them all to the ground but he'd settle for locking them up to get them out of the way.

"Charlie lock them up."

The deputy was only too happy to do that. One crisis averted, Ethan thought but it didn't get the hostages out of the hotel. But soon the railroad detectives would arrive.

"Won't be long now."

An outlaw herded John Taylor back with the other hostages. Then he gestured to Amelia.

"Moses wants to see you."

The Indian moved but the outlaw pulled the gun on you.

"What for?"

"I don't know. You ask him."

Amelia placed her hand over the gun and looked at John Taylor and Claire.

"I'll be fine…"

She didn't feel that way but she had to act it anyway so she left with the outlaw and John Taylor went to sit next to Claire taking her hand along with George's in his own as they waited.

Amelia walked into the parlor with her head high to see Moses there waiting for her.

"Would you like to sit down?"

She remained standing.

"I've been sitting all night."

He sat down patting the chaise.

"Sit…"

So she did but not too close to him. He smiled and softened his voice.

"I'd like to apologize for Langston. Man's a snake."

She just glared back at him.

"And what are you?"

She watched as he put his hand on her legs and moved closer to her. She sighed realizing she had him pegged as well.

"Well I'm not like him or the others."

"What makes you different?"

"I know how to treat a lady."

He smiled sliding his hand further up her leg. She wanted to push him off of her but she knew she didn't dare. He might not take it out on her after all…and she knew the hostages including the children depended on her.

His hand met her fingers.

"I'll show you…"

She did pull away then and turned her face away.

"I'll take your word for it."

He rubbed his face.

"You know this beard comes right off…I wash up pretty good. You'd be surprised. Sure you'd like a little champagne."

He poured a glass of it.

"I could make it real nice."

She curled her lip.

"You needn't go to so much trouble."

"No trouble…like I said, I know how to treat a lady."

He moved into kiss her and she tried to back away, pushing her down on the chaise. That pissed her off and she pushed him away. One outlaw was just like the other after all.

"How are you not like a snake? Get off of me."

She sprang off the chaise where he fell back, smiling at her. Clearly amused at least for now.

"You definitely know how to treat a lady."

He got off the chaise seemingly contrite.

"I'm sorry…why don't we…why don't we just start over?"

He grabbed her to bring her closer to him.

"Maybe we shouldn't…I'd like to go back to the children."

Anger became fear…she tried so hard to push it back but her nerves were so raw right now. She should just give him what he wanted to keep his mind off of harming anyone else…but she just couldn't…

He leaned closer, his voice getting icier.

"I'd like you to stay…"

"No…"

"I could make you stay."

She struggled to breathe past the fear.

"Yes you could…you could probably get me to do anything you wanted just like Langston…but then you're not like Langston are you?"

His hold weakened on her slightly and she used it to wrench free of him.

"Are you?"

He stared at her and she didn't back away from him until she finally turned to leave the room.

Sunlight broke over Paradise and John Taylor helped Zachariah get up and dressed.

Moses came in and asked him if he were better.

"A couple more hours…"

Moses interrupted.

"I don't think we have a couple more hours."

He returned to the others.

"Let's move out boys…"

An outlaw walked up to him, warning him that there was nothing to keep the townspeople from following them out of Paradise.

"That's why I'm taking the banker lady with us."

The townspeople including Ethan lined up on the sides to make it clear to the outlaws that no one would try to stop them from leaving. The door opened and they started to walk out. Then Ethan noticed that they had Amelia with them at gunpoint.

He didn't like that one bit.

"What are you doing?"

Moses yelled back.

"Guarantee our safe passage. Let her go once we know we're not being followed."

Ethan knew from experience how that often worked out…the hostage wound up being killed and dumped not too far outside of town.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well I changed the rules."

Amelia just looked at Ethan and then focused her attention ahead as she walked down the stairs. She knew after they left, the hostages would be safe and she'd figure out what to do next.

But just then a group of hard riding men with guns approached the hotel in a cloud of dust. The outlaws rushed back inside the hotel taking Amelia with them.

Their plan thwarted by the arrival of the railroad detectives which would only make them more desperate.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia felt the outlaws shove her back in the hotel with the other hostages. One moment they'd been planning on taking her with them while they rode out of Paradise. No doubt to try to discourage anyone from following.

The next, a bunch of men on horseback had arrived which of course caused the outlaws to scrap that plan.

She went to rejoin Claire and George where they were sitting with John Taylor to wait to see what'd happen next.

Outside, Ethan and Charlie ran up to the leader of the band of lawmen that rode in who represented Union Pacific Railroad. They'd been after the Henderson gang since they held up the train just outside of Reno, killing hostages.

They wanted the men dragged out dead or hung. Ethan knew that and he didn't blame them but he didn't want to endanger the hostages either. Not the children, Amelia or the others. When he'd seen them lead Amelia out, his heart had gone like ice. He'd protested but the arrival of the lawmen made it a moot point.

But the lawmen appeared ready to go rush the building. Ethan put a man on the leader's chest.

"Wait a minute, you can't just go charging in there. They got hostages."

"That's why we're going in. To save them."

Ethan felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. Something didn't smell right here.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

The man sighed.

"The Henderson gang has been scattering corpses across three states. Now that I've found them I got no plans to let them get away."

Ethan thought quickly…this thing was about to go south…and the hostages. He didn't even want to think about.

"Let me talk to them. You got them trapped, outnumbered. Maybe I can talk them into giving up."

"Maybe you might get a bullet for your trouble."

The man was playing tough with him but Ethan knew that if the lawmen in their zeal charged the building, the outlaws wouldn't be the only ones carried out dead.

"I'll take that risk."

The leader glanced around appearing to consider it.

"You got 15 minutes…"

Then he left to tell his men to organize. Ethan knew he had to work quickly…if the hostages were to have any chance of leaving the hotel alive.

Ben ran up to him with Joseph.

"Hide a gun in your shirt."

"Can't do that Ben. They found it, they'd kill me and everyone else."

Joseph got upset.

"What if you can't get them to surrender?"

"I don't know Joseph….Scotty!"

The hotel owner came on over.

"Still keep that gun behind the bar?"

Scotty nodded.

"Next to the shot glasses under the towel."

Ethan nodded.

"Can't let these men go charging in there. It's too risky. If I can't talk the gang into giving up, I'll have to kill them myself."

Ethan prepared himself to walk inside the hotel to face the outlaws. All he could think about were the hostages and somehow getting them out alive.

Moses felt antsy not for the first time. He'd planned to take off with only the banker lady with him. Until another bunch of lawmen showed up. He knew it had to be the posse from the railroad that followed them.

Langston stood by the window.

"I count 12. What now?"

Ethan stood out there in front of them.

"Moses…I want to talk."

The lead outlaw yelled at him to come in so Ethan walked into the hotel.

"Search him…"

So they did but he was of course empty handed.

"You know what that posse wants?"

"Sure…us…"

Ethan looked straight at Moses.

"They're going to storm this hotel."

Moses didn't seem too concerned.

"I'll kill the hostages."

"They don't care."

"But you do Cord…Tell them to stop."

"I can't…not unless you give up."

Moses snarled.

"I'd rather take a bullet than be hung."

Ethan staved off a desperate feeling…he knew the guy was serious and he'd take every hostage with him.

"Then why don't you let these people go?"

"No…"

Ethan tried to focus his attention on Moses and not the hostages.

"They're no use to you."

"I like company. Anything else on your mind?"

Ethan said nothing.

"Then get out of here…"

"You crazy."

Moses gestured with his arm.

"Out!"

Another outlaw cocked his rifle and aimed it at Ethan to punctuate that order.

Ethan looked away from Moses then and over where Amelia stood watching it play out. Their eyes met and she didn't look away from him. She looked down and that's when he knew what to do next. He acted like he was leaving and then suddenly punched an outlaw taking away his shot gun.

Then the shooting began as Ethan hammered outlaws with the butt of the shotgun while several of the outlaws tried to shoot him. He dodged the bullets and then started shooting himself, downing one of them.

He dove behind the bar with the shotgun remembering that Scotty kept a pistol stashed there. First he aimed the shotgun at outlaws and shot at one hiding behind a door. The outlaw shot back as he reloaded, nicking a wall above him. Ethan searched under the towels for the pistol but couldn't find it anywhere.

Just as Langston approached the bar aiming his gun at him.

"Adios gunfighter."

All Ethan could do was look up at him from where he was crouched totally vulnerable then he heard a gunshot and Langston went down. He knew that had to be Amelia who somehow must have gotten her hands on the gun behind the bar.

His gun ending up on Ethan's side of the bar, to use against the rest of the outlaws. He shot and took out Moses while John Taylor shot his patient, Zachariah who'd tried to shoot Ethan. . Afterward, he dropped his gun next to the dead outlaw and just stared at him.

That ended the shootout and Claire went to pick up Huckleberry as the hostages prepared to finally leave the hotel behind them.

Amelia put down the gun and they went to rejoin Ethan…who had his gun aimed at one of the outlaws still alive. Claire hugged him and Amelia just looked at him, caressing his face so she'd know he really stood in front of her.

The lawmen escorted the two surviving outlaws out of the hotel while Charlie went to go release Axelrod, Amos and the others from the jail. The town had been sorely tested and fractured by the crisis but if history was any indication, things would go back to normal soon enough. John Taylor left holding Ben and George's hands while Claire and Joseph came out with Ethan.

Amelia walked out of the building with Tiny and they ran into the miner who was looking for the bank. The one who'd been trying to bargain with the outlaws by offering them some of his gold. He poured some of the dust on his hands to show them.

"I tried to tell them but they wouldn't believe me."

Amelia smiled and gestured to Tiny as they all erupted into laughter. It felt good to do that again after the grimness of the past 24 hours.

"This is Tiny. He'll show you to the bank."

The miner followed the blacksmith while Amelia stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for the others. Ethan turned towards her and took her hands in his own, looking at her. She smiled at him, so happy to see him again.

"Thank you."

He said simply because she'd looked after Claire and George for him and they'd been talking about how brave she'd been during the ordeal.

She smiled at him, through the exhaustion, not saying anything. She slipped her arms around him and he let her wrapping his own arms around her to hold her tight. Then arm in arm they walked down the street with the rest of the townspeople.

Two days later…

The town held a picnic filled with music and children running around playing with each other while the adults ate good food and drank some of Scotty's fresh ale from the saloon. It'd been his idea after they'd released the businessmen from the jails. The two factions just glared at each other while the men who'd sat in jail retreated behind the doors of their businesses.

But it'd been Claire who along with Scotty who'd decided to hold the picnic to bring the town back together again and as Ethan sat on the porch swing at Amelia's house it seemed to be working just fine. Axelrod had even contributed prizes from his mercantile for the children's contests. Obviously he had time to cool off and think in that jail cell with the other members of his vigilante group.

The ale proved delicious and he'd been out dancing with Amelia who'd been in pretty good spirits. She'd gone home after the siege to clean up and get some much needed sleep. She'd assured him she'd be okay before he took the children back to the ranch which had been neglected.

Claire had given him a detailed account of what had happened and the lesson she'd learned from Amelia of divide and conquer. Ethan had noticed the fractiousness of the outlaws but hadn't known her role in it or what she'd faced.

Damn she'd always surprised him though. Her beauty had attracted him as it would any man but her spirited nature and her poise during a crisis…the way she'd sacrifice herself for the children without being asked…she'd proven to be special indeed.

He'd invited her to go with him to the picnic and she'd accepted. Now they sat together on her swing and she'd snuggled against him. It'd been tough on her since the hostage crisis but he knew she'd prove resilient. But she still felt good wrapped in his arms, her body close to his own.

"Amelia…"

She paused, and then looked at him.

"I don't know how to do this with you being married and all."

She tilted her face.

"Pierce isn't coming back…it's been over two years Ethan. No he's left for good."

That made him think a long moment.

"Ethan you mean so much to me…it's hard to put it into words," she said, "so I think I'll try some other way to show you."

Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him on the mouth. Gently at first like a butterfly flutters its wings and then more passionately. Kissing her back, no problem for him as it was one of his favorite things to do.

So that's what they did, while the world faded around them. Everything being the way it should be once again in Paradise.


End file.
